Teaching You A Lesson
by bbysail28
Summary: All Verone want to do is get revenge against Brian and Rome and get back to Argentina. What happens if he taking his revenge out on the wrong people? Strong language. COMPLETE!
1. First Wave

A/N: This is the other story that I was talking about. I hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Hey, people keep your minds out of the gutter. Just kidding. Let's get this show on the road.

Tay looked at her watch and wondered silently her brother was. Tej knew what time the races started. She pulled her cell phone out her pocket and speed dialed his cell. He picked up on the third ring. "Tej, what the hell are you doing."

"Don't worry about me. Me and Suki had something to take care of."

"Get yo ass down here for the races man."

"Just start them without me. You got it."

"Whatever. Hurry up."

"A'ight."

She clicked off the phone and looked at the huge crowd of cars and people waiting in front of the garage. "A'ight folk. Fire 'em up. If you want in on the first wave, come holla at me."

Slapjax, Rome, some girl she had never seen before, and Orange Julius walked up to her. She took their money before looking at OJ. "OJ. Get yo punk ass out of here. You ain't doing shit tonight."

"What you talking bout? I want first wave."

"Hell naw you can't get first wave. Ever since you punked out on the bridge last year, you on probation. I'm running this peace tonite and what I say goes. So no. Bye."

"Skirt, you don't run nothing around here. Where Tej at?"

"First of all I have a name: Tay. Learn to love it. Next it don't matter where Tej at. He at where he at. Now I'm working the races and if you got a problem with it, you got two options. You can answer to my crew or you can put your money where yo mouth is."

Orange started cussing her out in Spanish thinking she couldn't understand her. "No you didn't just try to do me. Don't do me. Do something to that ugly hair of yours or do something to yo car cuz it's gon need it to beat me, but don't do me. Don't try me. 5 grand buy in after first wave. Me and you."

"Whatever." He said something else smart, and Tay was about to launch on top of him when Mike came up behind her. "Is there a problem here?"

"Skirt here thinks she run this."

"Go back to your car OJ. Whatever she says goes. Tej left her in charge and you know better than to question it. What the hell is up with you."

"Nothing. You know what? Never mind. Puta."

Tay was about to a something else when Michael put a hand over her mouth. "Let it go baby." She nodded before he let go.

Once the first wave of the races started, Tay walked towards the Evo that Brian let her have when he got his Skyline back. She grabbed some money out of her purse which was hidden under her passenger's seat. "I'm ready." She kissed Mike before getting in to drive to the starting line. She was gonna teach Orange a lesson he would never forget.

"Okay, let's get this started. My boy Rome already waxed for the night and my girl tay bout to." Tej was pissed off when he came outside the garage to the races and found out that Tay was planning to run tonight. Once he heard that she was going up against OJ, he figured what the hell. The boy deserved it anyway. Somebody needed to hand him his ass and he figured Tay was the right one to do it. He was a guaranteed loss anyway so that meant more money for the team, and he couldn't argue with that. "Ok I got 10Gs on the line tonight. Let's get this race started."

Tay revved her engine as she pulled up to the starting line. She looked over at Orange. He ran his tongue over his lips before making a kissing sign at her. She shot him a bird before rolling up the window. She saw Suki point to her, and she revved again. She floored the engine as soon as her hands dropped.

Halfway during the race, she heard the something weird over the scanners. "Attention all cops. We have illegal street racing activity along-" That was all she needed to hear before she opened her cell phone and dialed Tej.

"Yeah," he asked when he picked up.

"Clear out we got cops. I already won anyway."

"Bye."

She sped off towards the garage and forgot all about the race. The money was hers anyway.


	2. Lesson Plans

A/N: All right peoples. More than one chapter at a time seems fair. This is one of the few times I will have to do an update. Thanks people and let's go.

Tay arrived at the garage about 15 minuets later. Tej was sitting on the couch with Suki in his lap, and Rome was talking to some girl he just met. Jimmy was talking about cars with his girl Nia, and Brian was eating. Everybody looked up when she came in, then went back to what they were doing. Mike had a seat waiting for her on the floor. She sat in between his legs and took a sip of the corona that was in his hand. Just what she needed.

Everybody gathered in the living room to watch Rome's bootleg version of "Mean Girls." Suki had been wanting to see it for a long time, so Rome bought it off of Slapjax. Tej didn't feel like partying that night, so there was no after party at the garage tonight. Tay looked at Suki curiously. She noticed how instead of her usual beer, Suki was drinking water and looked like she was about to pass out. She made a mental note to ask her about that later. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

After the movie was over, Tay sent Mike upstairs to wait on her. Tej had fallen asleep in Suki's lap, and she looked like she was dead on her feet. "Suks, wassup wit you? You look like you bout to pass out."

"I think I got a stomach virus or something. I threw up earlier, but I'm okay for right now. It'll probably be gone by tomorrow."

"It better be. We gotta go shopping. Me and you. 5 thousand on clothes and whatever you want. A'ight." Suki nodded before pounding fist with Tay and closing her eyes. Tay ran and grabbed a blanket to throw over them before running back upstairs.

The next day Suki and Tay went shopping at the mall. They bought some new outfits and some other stuff for the boys. They were eating lunch in the food court when Suki said, "I wish Rome would stop bringing home random girls. I get sick of that shit."

"Who you telling? But Rome is not going to ever settle down. He's more along the lines of love them and leave him. Tej was like that once. Both of them are scared as hell of commitment. But I'm proud of my brother. You are the only girl that he has stayed with for so long. He likes you girl, just work with him a little bit."

"I'm trying."

"I can see."

"Am I that damn obvious?"

"Obvious in the fact that you are in love with my brother. Yeah, you are. I called Tej last night to see where he was and he said you and him had to take care of some business. What was that all about?"

At the sight of Suki blushing, Tay already knew. "Never mind. I don't even want to know."

Suki laughed before taking a sip of her coke. "Yeah, whatever. Just as long as we don't get on you and Mike."

"Suks shut up. We are not that bad. Not as bad as you and Tej. Ya'll so loud, we can hear ya'll through the walls. Oh Tej. Smack that ass."

Suki jumped up and hit Tay. "I am going to kill you."

Carter Verone sat quietly in the office of his new house outside of Little Haiti. The phone rang and interrupted his quiet meditation. "This better be somebody with good news."

The person on the other line was very nervous and said, "Yes sir. I was wondering what you wanted to do about the situation."

"I thought that was why I hired you. To fucking figure out how to fix the fucking problem."

"Yes sir, Mr. Verone. I got some good information. Monica Fuentes is still in Miami and the black man named Rome is still here too. Monica went out with Brian for a while but we have seen no romantic activity lately. There's three girls that are really close to all of them."

"Cut the bullshit and get down to what I want to hear."

"Oh, okay. We can take the three girls along with Fuentes. Bring them to the new house in Little Haiti. You can do whatever you like to them. Hold them ransom for the most part in exchange for your money."

"Will this work?"

"Yes sir."

"If this fails, I will personally cut your fucking dick from your body."

The man on the other line swallowed loudly before saying, "I understand."

"Good then we begin in two days."

Verone hung up the phone and smiled. He was going to get his revenge. Those dumb asses thought they could steal his money and get away with it. Nobody double crosses Carter Verone without paying the price. He was gonna teach them a lesson or two about the way things are supposed to go.


	3. Mission

A/N: Hurricane Ivan is kicking Georgia's ass. That's a problem, but at least I get a day out of school. Anyway enough with my problems and on to the story.

When the girls got home from shopping, they found the boys in the garage. Tej was in the office on the phone while Rome and Jimmy were working on their cars. Suki made the suggestion that they go a club to make up for not partying last night. Everybody agreed to go the club down the street from the garage. Suki looked at Tay and motioned with her head towards Nia, Jimmy's girl. Tay already knew what Suki was thinking so she grabbed Nia's hand and dragged her to the room. Suki ran and kissed Tej before following them.

Nia rubbed at her arm when Tay finally let her go. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Correction. What the hell are we doing," Suki said as she walked through the door.

"We are gonna make sure you and Jimmy do something other that talk cars all night long."

"Fine. If you do it to me, then you gotta do it to Suki too. I wanna see her in a dress."

"Hell no," Suki said with a laugh.

"She'll do it," Tay interrupted.

"I'll what?" 

"You'll do it. Don't worry Suks. Just trust me."

"You mess me up girl, and I will have your head in a dog bowl."

"Womp, womp Suks. Sit down and let's get it started."

Two hours and thirty minutes later, the girls were finally ready to go. Tay came downstairs first. She had on a read halter top with a blue jean short skirt and a pair of three inch red stilettos. She had on a red Kangol hat with her hair flipped out.

Next came Suki who had on a blue tube top with white leather pants that fit her like a second skin.She wore a pair of blue Manolos. Her hair was pulled up on her head. It was a pinned up with curls falling down. It was pulled back out of her face with butterfly clips. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get her in a dress.

Finally came Nia. Suki and Tay had to practically beg her to wear it. It was a read spaghetti strap dress with a red stilettos with straps that went up her calves. Her hair was blown out and hung freely around her face. All of them got whistles as they entered the club. Especially Suki and Nia. Tay laughed as she noticed how protective Tej and Jimmy were being of their girls.

After they found a table in the club, Tay kicked Nia's leg under the table as Busta Rhyme's "I Know What You Want" started playing. Suki motioned towards the dance floor. Nia shook her head no. Suki kicked her before making her a growling noise. Nia downed the rest of her drink before leading Jimmy onto the floor. Everybody stood in shock as innocent Nia started grinding her hips against Jimmy. Suki pulled Tej onto the floor when Outkast's "The Way You Move" came on. Tay and Mike sat down and watched until Sean Paul's "I'm Still in Love with You" came on. Tay loved the beat of the song so she pulled Mike up and started swaying her hips with him.

Suki laughed at Nia who was practically fucking Jimmy on the dance floor, and Tay and Mike were off in their own little world. She looked at Tej and said, "Remember when I used to hate racer chasers."

"Yea, you got in a fight with them almost every race."

"Yea, cuz I didn't like them hanging all over my man."

"Now look who's one now." Suki laughed at him before kissing him.

After the club closed down, they were all in the parking lot when Nia said real loud, "It's been real, It's been fun, It's been real fun, but now you will have to excuse me and Jimmy. Seeing as I can't wait to get back to the house. I need some and I need some now. Is that too much to ask? Huh, even Bill Clinton got some from Lewinsky. Come to think of I think that was the last time Jimmy gave it up."

The rest of the crew was laughing at her when it became obvious that she was drunk out of her mind. Jimmy put his hand over her mouth to stop her from saying something else. Nia licked his hand before turning around and kissing him so hard that Jimmy couldn't breathe. Suki and Tay high fived each other, and later on waited outside Jimmy and Nia's door after they had confirmation that their mission was completed.


	4. Heavy Footsteps on the Stairs

A/N: Hey peoples. Sorry the updates aren't as often as I'd like them to be but school ain't not joke. Please review and tell me what you think about it. I also want to know what you think about crossovers. That would be really helpful. Thanks.

The next day, Tay and Suki were downstairs talking when Nia ame downstairs in one of Jimmy's wife beaters and a pair of his boxers. "Ooh, look at you Miss Lady. Did you sleep good," Tay asked with a laugh.

Nia shot her a bird before saying, "Yes. Thank you very much."

Suki laughed before going to the fridge. "Oh shit, there's no food. I swear to God that Rome has a bottomless pit for a stomach."

Nia smiled before asking, "Where are the guys anyway? I woke up and Jimmy was gone."

"I got them tickets to a football game. Told them this morning and made them take the day off. Jimmy wanted to wake you up and tell you, but I told him that we would make sure you knew. I didn't think you would be mad cuz Jimmy kissed all you little cares away last night."

Nia blushed before turning away from Tay. Suki sighed and said, "If we gotta be here all day, I suggest we got get some groceries." Suki walked over to the cookie jar and pulled out some money for food and beer. "Go get dressed and we'll take the Evo."

Thirty minutes later when all the girls were showered and dressed, "Suki closed the garage and put the alarm on. She laughed as Nia tripped in her heels while trying to get in the car. Tay cut up the radio as "The Workout Plan" by Kanye West came on.

The girls got back from the store an hour later. Suki went in and cut the alarm off. She was about to use the restroom when she heard a window break upstairs. She closed the door and grabbed whatever came to hand first, which happened to be a hair dryer, when she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. Suki snatched her cell phone out her back pocket. She didn't bother screaming for Tay or Nia because she could hear the radio blasting out of the car. She speed dialed Tej's cell phone and almost screamed when his answering machine picked up.

"Tej, it's Suki. Someone broke-" She screamed as someone broke the lock on the door.

"Broke in the house. They're coming in the bathroom-" She almost cried as someone opened the bathroom door and pointed a gun at her forehead. "I love you and-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as the man shot a bullet in the roof making her drop the phone out of fear. "What do you want money? Cuz I have plenty of money. You can have it, just leave me alone."

"I don't want money, I want you."

"Oh hell no. You ain't getting me without a fight."

She threw the blow dryer at him and knocked the gun out of his hand. She tried to kick the man, but he anticipated it and blocked it. He threw Suki into the mirror, which shattered into pieces. She screamed as she felt a piece imbed in her back. She grabbed her back before everything went black. The man pulled out his walkie-talkie and said, "I down and 2 to go."

Tay and Nia ran inside to check on Suki when they heard the gunshot. They didn't know if it was far or near but they all felt safer on the inside with Suki. Nia was about to go upstairs when she noticed the broken glass and Suki's phone in the corner. She screamed bloody murder when she saw the blood. She grabbed Tay's hand and said, "Let's get the hell out of here."

They were halfway to the door when gunshots ran through the house. Tay jerked Nia on to the floor and crawled as far as she could get to the door. The gunshots suddenly stopped making the air deadly quiet. Nia was grabbed by the hair and yanked up. She tried to run but only ended up being tripped up. Tay grabbed a lamp and bashed it over the man's head. She was about to grab Nia when she noticed that she was unconscious. Tay grabbed her arm as she felt an immense amount of pain. She saw the dart sticking out of her arm. "Oh damn," was the last things she said before darkness engulfed her.

Tej looked at his phone after the football game and noticed that he had missed one game. He saw Suki's number pop up on the screen. He called her phone and got no answer. Rome walked by and mumbled something smart and got hit on the head for his trouble. He dialed his voice mail. His blood turned cold as he heard Suki screaming on the other end. His heart stopped as he heard her scream before the phone call ended. He snapped the phone closed and stuffed it in his pocket. Jimmy noticed the way he was looking. "Wassup brah?"

"Everybody get to the garage. We got issues. Somebody done fucked up now." Tej hopped in his car and sped off with the rest of the crew following right behind him.


	5. Community Service

A/N: Hey everyone. Just want to give a quick shout out to Ringles, Cheer, and LowRyder. Thanks for all your support on the story. You don't know how much it means to me. Allright as for my other reviewers including Ranger Webb who has a good story named Why. Check it out, thanks and keep reviewing. For people who haven't reviewed, click the tiny blue button at the bottom. Now on to the story.

Tej was fired up as soon as he saw the bullet holes in his garage. He ran inside. "Suki?? Tay??" The house was silent except for the crunching of glass as they walked inside the garage. He called their names again and got no answer. He started to get worried when he got no reply. He heard the boys come inside the garage. He walked in the direction of the bathroom. As soon as he saw the blood on the floor, a sense of dread creeped up his spine. He turned the bathroom corner and saw Suki's phone on the floor. "Oh hell naw."

Brian and Rome were checking the deck while Jimmy and Mike checked the rooms. Tej came outside of the garage with Suki's phone in his hands with Jimmy and Mike behind him. Brian was glad looks couldn't kill cause Tej looked like he was ready to do some serious damage.

"Somebody came into my fucking house, messed with my damn family and think that they about to get away with it. Hell naw. We organizing everybody and we gon find them. I don't give a damn if we have to tear up the entire city of New Orleans to find them. We will."

Tay grabbed her head as she woke up. She looked around the room and took in her surroundings. She let out a mental sigh of relief when she spotted Nia in the corner. Nia was sitting down wither her knees to her chin with her arms around them and her face buried in her lap. Tay noticed that she was rocking back and forward. With the little strength left in her body, Tay walked over to her and put her arms around her. Tay didn't know what else to do. What could she really do?

She jolted up as she heard someone else move in the room? She prayed that it was Suki, but it wasn't. She looked at the girl in front of her. "Monica, what the hell are you doing here?"

Tej sat on the floor with his heads in his hands. Suki and his sister were gone. He had already made the necessary calls. Anybody that had ever raced or been to one of his races was going to help. It was just his luck that he kept in touch with the few of the racers that had moved away. Jimmy was sitting on the couch while Mike had locked himself with his bedroom. He had been through so much shit with Tay. Of course Tej didn't know what it was, but he knew that they had been through some stuff. He broke down when he found Tay's necklace on the ground. Tej couldn't even think about the possibilities of what happened to them. Whoever decided to fuck with Team Tej was going to get what they asked for. A fight with Miami.

Brian called Customs to try talk to Miami, only to find out that she was gone too. He hung up the phone and went to talk to Rome who was finishing up cleaning the house. "Monica's gone too cuz," Brian said

"Well now at least we know who did this."

"Verone."

"So who's gonna tell the rest?"

Tay stared at Monica and waited for a reply. Monica shrugged her shoulders before saying, "I don't know."

Tay ran her hands through Nia's hair to soothe her. "Who the hell is responsible for this."

"If you're here then my guess would be Verone."

"Shit, we gotta find Suki." Tay got up and walked even though every muscle in her body protested against every movement. "Nia you gotta get up so we can find Suki." Nia got up and walked but she had to lean on Tay for support.

Monica walked towards the nearest door and tried the lock. "It's open." Tay motioned for her to walk through. She pulled open the door to show a big bed in the room. Suki was laying on one of them. Tay helped Nia to a spot on the bed before checking on Suki.

She didn't even bother with calling out Suki's name to try and wake her up, because Suki was a deep sleeper. She shook her shoulders and tried to get her awake. Tay shook her again and still got no reply. Usually Suki hit her or cussed her out or something, but not this time. Suki just laid there with her eyes closed.

Monica leaned over and checked for a pulse. "She has a pulse, it's weak, but it's there."

Tay looked at Suki's back. It was bandaged up, but little spots of blood were coming through. She pulled Suki's shirt back down and pulled the covers over her body. She sat down on the edge of the bed and cried. She repeated over and over in her mind. Her best friend could die.

Tej looked at the clock in his room. The bright lights flashed 11:00 pm. He changed from his comfortable red Dickie's trap suit and put on an all black outfit. He was going to check out some places with Rome and Brian. Jimmy and Mike were going to check out some others.

He walked out of room and towards the garage. He looked at the cars before him. There were hundreds of them. Each and every person had their car painted black and was in black from head to toe. Everybody was serious about the entire situation. When you messed with one person on the Miami set, you messed with all of them. He smiled and rubbed his hands together appreciatively as he walked towards the cars. "Now this is what I call community service."


	6. Promises

A/N: Happy Turkey Day everybody. Sorry, it took so long for me to get this out. Busy schedules no time for writing, but I'm gonna try to update at least three times a month. Thanks to all my reviewers. Big hugs and kisses to all of u. To Cheery dear, luv ya darling. Thanks for everything. To Lowryder, missin ya terribly. Thanks for everything. And to Ringles, thanks for the constant support. Ok, so now to the people who haven't reviewed, how about making a girl's day wonderful by clicking that little button and reviewing. You don't even have to write long just short. Thanks and now to the story…

Tej and Rome were driving down by Miami Beach with Slapjaxx's Crew. Brian went to check out Veron'e old house with some other racers. A large portion had spreaded out across Florida. Jimmy and Mike were searching garages and Suki's girls were getting info from everywhere. They were determined to find them. Hell, even Orange Julius put his shit aside to help. Tej had organized the largest search party ever known to Miami. He just hoped it wasn't all for nothing.

Nia and Tay cried themselves to sleep about 20 minutes earlier. Monica was the only one awake, keeping watch over them. She had gotten them into this mess, and she was gonna have to get them out. Suki needed a doctor. They had been there for at least two days, and Suki still hadn't shown any signs of movement. She had to get them out of, the question was: How was she gonna do it?

Brian pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rome. "Rome?"

"Yeah."

"Me and OJ got nothing on our end. You find anything?"

"Naw brah. Me and Tej been searching all night. We seena a lot tonite. Tej kinda mad and you know what Tay used to say."

"Speed is the best cure."

"Yep."

"Tell him to be careful. Keep cool, we gon' find them. We still gotta check in with Suki's girls and see what they found. I called Mike and Jimmy and they said they thought they saw him at the Pearl, but they couldn't into the VIP section."

"Damn."

"I know. Look cuz, I'm gonna tell everybody to stop at day break. We'll start back right after sunset."

"Cool with me."

Bye."

Tej had told all the racers to meet at Miami Beach tomorrow, and then took off in his car down the street. Brian made a few calls to Customs, only to find out that Verone had been bailed out of jailed last month. He didn't know how Customs, especially Bilkins could let that happen. The whole purpose of them going undercover was so that they could get Verone. Brian looked at the clock next to his bed.

6:00 am. That was the same time that Monica used to call before she went to work. Ever since they decided to be friends, they had become brother and sister. It seemed like only a few months ago, that they gave up on the whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing, but it was really 2 years ago. He missed her terribly. She was the one who knew everything about him. She knew everything about the crew in L.A. and Mia. Hell, she knew stuff Rome didn't know. He punched a hole in the wall and sat on the bed. Verone wasn't gonna make it to jail by the time the crew was done with him.

Monica had falled on the bed next to Suki. She jumped when she heard the door open. Tay sat up while Nia was still asleep on the bed. "Verone, you bastard. Let them go. They haven't done anything. Especially Suki."

"No, she just helped those two take some of MY money. Now look at her, she's in a coma. And if you ask me the bitch learned her lesson."

"You are such a dumb fuck."

"Shut up!" He pointed his finger at Monica while his other hand held his cigar.

"No, I'm not gonna shut up. You can kiss my ass and go to hell."

Verone smirked at her before walking up to her and backhanding her.

Tay jumped off the bed and got in his face. "Don't you fucking touch her. I'm not afraid of yo punk ass. And if you ever think about hitting me or Nia or even Monica again, yo dick will be across the floor before you can even realize it's missing. I've seen Buffy and Angel too many times. Add that to Tae Bo and Mortal Kombat and I'm pretty sure I can get the job done."

"You know, you talk a lot of shit for somebody to be under my control. You think you can take me on."

"Hell yeah. You want some, come get some."

"How about you?" He pulled out a gun and put it right in front of her face.

Monica walked up behind Tay and shoved something into her hands. "Verone, just shoot me cause I know that's what you wanna do."

"Shooting you would be easy and you have to pay. You know how I love to hear you scream." Verone walked up to Monica and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "I told you that if you touch another man, that I would kill you. I hope that you didn't think that because I was locked up that the rule didn't stand. You fucking try anything and I'll blow your damn brains across this room." Monica walked out the door before winking at Tay and smiling.

Brian, Rome, Jimmy, and Mike had been waiting for Tej to get off the phone with his mom. They didn't want to be on the other side of that phone. They all looked up as Tej came through the door.

"What she say brah," Rome asked with his mouth full of food.

"Basically if I don't find my sister alive, I'll be joining her."

"That it," Mike asked.

"Naw. She said a whole lot of stuff that a so-called Christian woman shouldn't say. I ain't never heard my mama cuss like that in my life."

"You think she'd do it," Brian asked.

"Hell yeah, Ms. Parker would do it. She bout killed me when I took Tay out on her first date. I'll never forget what she told me. 'If she ain't home by 11:00 me and my son are in my Cadillac with a shotgun and we will hunt you down. Not 11:01 but 11:00 and that's a promise.'" He looked up as Tej started laughing. "That shit wasn't funny. She was sitting on the porch with a shot gun in her hand when I brought Tay home."

"What did you expect brah? That's mama's one and only. But she can't kill what she can't find."


	7. Notes from the Underground

A/N: Hey peoples. I know updates so soon well the reason is because exams are here and I need a way to relieve some stress before they start so here we go…Thanks to everybody who reviewed. And to the people who haven't reviewed but are reading do me a favor. Click that little button and write I'm reading. You don't even have to sign your name or anything. Just write I'm reading just so I know that there are people who are interested in this story. Thanks and on to the story…

Tay looked up as the door to the room opened. A bloody and beaten Monica was pushed through the door before it was slammed closed again. Tay ran over to her and caught her before she fell to the ground. "Monica are you okay?"

"No, it hurts all over."

"What did he do to you?"

"Stuff that not even the lowest deserve."

Tay saw the tears that were falling out of Monica and Nia's eyes. She had to close her eyes tightly to stop the ones that were threatening to fall from her own. "Monica, we're gonna get you some help."

"Don't worry about it. It's too late. You and the entire crew have been really good to me. I love you all. Tell Brian to take Maria. I won't be able to tell him myself."

"Monica, yeah you will."

"Naw. I've lost too much blood." She immediately started coughing and red tracks made their way down her skin. "See." She tried to smile but only succeeded in making it pool out of her mouth.

"Squeeze my hand Monica. You gotta stay awake."

"Ok. You know he always told me that if I touched another man that this would happen." Monica closed her eyes. Tay screamed when she felt Monica let go.

Brian was about to get some much needed rest when Bilkins called and said that he had an idea about where the girls were. They were going to meet up at a house ten miles outside of Miami. Brian prayed that the girls were okay when they got there. He needed them to be okay.

Once Tay got up the courage to read Monica's letter, she took the pen that she found on the ground and added her piece. She then gave the pen and paper to Nia. Nia followed suit. She was going to fold the paper up when Verone bust through the door.

"You two! Come on. We're leaving. Your friends can find those two bitches like they are. Let's go!!" Nia dropped the note next to Suki's body and walked out the door with Verone behind her.

It seemed like forever for Tej. He just wanted the girls to be okay. A team of officers went in the house about ten minutes ago and there still wasn't any word about them. Tej almost jumped out of his skin when somebody came over the radio saying, "We have two females. Neither responding one with a pulse the other none."

Tej felt his heart drop. Brian looked at the ground. He pushed the button and said, "Will you please bring both out."

"Yes sir. We also found a piece of paper addressed to Brian O'Connor."

"Bring it out too."

"Roger that."

Rome just sat on the hood of the car as they rolled the gurneys out of the house. Tej was the brave one. He took a deep breath before looking at the person in white. He let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding when he saw that his was Suki. He kissed her forehead before walking away. He looked at Mike and Jimmy and from the look on their faces, he could tell that neither Tay or Nia were found. He looked up as Brian sped away.

Brian had been sitting in the car for a while. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure about whether he wanted to read the letter or not. He took a deep breath before opening the paper and reading.

**_To Brian and the rest of the crew: _**

**_Obviously if you're reading this then I'm dead. Verone always told me that if I touched another man then this would happen. I jus hope that whatever he did wasn't too bad. Brian this is not your fault. You've been the best brother to me. And I want you to take care of Maria. It may seem like a lot, but it's not. You became my best friend and I love you. To Tej, Mike, Jimmy, ya'll were really nice to me. You treated me as if I were part of the team and that's all I ever wanted. Suki, Nia, and Tay you were all great friends and I'm upset that you got into this situation. And lastly to Rome. Even though we fought all the time, I've always liked you. I wonder what could have happened between you and I. _**

**_Love always_**

**_Monica Fuentes. _**

**_To Tej and the Crew_**

**_Tej, you already know what I'm thinking as you read this. You are my brother and I love you more than anything. You took care of me. You protected me and I love you always. You were the best brother that a girl could ask for. Suki loved you more than you can ever know. Mike, baby, you know how much I love you. You are my everything. We've been through so much shit together. Please tell Tej, he needs to know. I've always been your ride or die girl and I'll remain that way, even to the grave. Brian, Jimmy, Rome. You have been the best to me. You don't know how much you mean to me. You helped me where Tej couldn't. Jimmy, you taught me everything I know about cars. Brian and Rome you taught me how to drive like a pro. I love you all. Don't blame yourselves for this. We hold no grudges cuz we love you too much._**

**_Taylor Parker_**

**_To everyone, _**

**_Jimmy even thought I'm in this situation, I don't blame you. I've loved you forever and don't forget that. You are mine and I couldn't ask for more. To the rest of the crew, I'm not real good at this writing thing so I'm gonna say thanks for everything that you've done over the years. You guys have always been and will be my family. _**

**_Luv Nia_**

Brian folded up the piece of paper and stuffed in into his pocket. He drove back towards the hospital and gave the letter to the first person he saw which happened to be Tej.

Tej let Tay's words wash over him. She never used her full name. He was gonna ask Mike what the full story was when the doctor came in.

"I'm Dr. Porter. Suki has had a rough day. She's in a coma now. The glass damaged her spinal cord. We had to operate and she's going to have to go through surgery is she ever wants to walk again. Now this is the hard part. Suki is in a coma and she has a very low chance of waking up. The damage to her spinal cord damaged some nerves leading to her brain. But something else happened. I don't think any of you knew, but Suki was pregnant. She had a miscarriage."


	8. Yeah, I do

A/N: Hello peoples. This is a post-exams update. School is out for a while and I am so happy. I'm such a sped because I forgot to post my disclaimer. I tend to do it a lot so here it goes. **I don't own anything. The only thing I own are my original characters and ideas. You can't sue because the only thing I own is the lint in my pocket. **Good, now that's out of the way, I want to say thanks to all the people who clicked that little button and made my day. Extra Christmas jolly to you. lol. Now if you would do it again, I will greatly appreciate it. Now on to the best update I think I've ever done…

It took Tej a minute to realize what the doctor was saying. Suki was pregnant? With his baby? Did she even know, and why didn't she tell him? Suki was gonna have their child? Well not anymore and the realization of that broke his heart in half. He silently got up and walked out of the hospital doors with his head staring at the ground.

Mike looked up at Dr. Porter. He could tell from her face that this was hard for her too. She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Me too." Mike got up and followed Tej out of the door. Tay told him to Tej everything and that was what he needed to do.

Mike knocked on the window to the Dodge Ram. Tej sat with the windows rolled up and his head on the steering wheel. Mike could tell that Tej had shed a few tears. Tej unlocked the door while Mike ran on the other side to get in. As soon as Mike closed the door, he asked Tej, "How you feeling?"

Tej looked at him as if he had grown another head. "How am I feeling? My girl is laying in that damn hospital right now with a low chance of even waking up and to top all of that off, she had a miscarriage. Do you even know how that feels brah?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Shawty, you better not have cheated on my sister, cause with the way I'm feeling right now, you may be the next one laying in that damn hospital."

"Never Tej and you know that. Tay told me to tell you the whole story so now I will." Mike took a deep breath before saying, "We were in our senior year at high school and you had just moved out. Tay had been sick, throwing up and stuff, remember that?"

"Yeah, she told me that she had a stomach virus."

"She didn't. She was 10 weeks pregnant. It was mine of course, she wouldn't have had it any other way. While we were in school one day some girl pushed her down the steps and she had a miscarriage. The girl said that she didn't mean to do it, but I knew she was lying. She was mad cause I was with Tay. That was the worse day of my life. Tay was so depressed about it afterwards. That's why she has my class ring. I paid a lot to get that engraving in it. It says, 'R.I.P. Love through the thick and the thin. So yeah I do know what it feels like." With that being said, both of them sat in the car in silence.

They had been sitting in the car for what seemed like hours. Just hearing that story made Tej miss Suki and Tay even more. They both got out of the car and went into the hospital. Tej went straight into Suki's room while Mike sat next to Rome. He looked up as Rome nudged him and said, "How ya feeling brah?"

"I'm straight. I feel better since I told Tej a few things, but I still feel…"

"Empty." Mike looked at him curiously before Rome laughed and said, "No matter how many times we dissed each other and made fun of each other, I always liked her. She was the only girl who could ever put me in my place. That was the thing that I liked about her. She wasn't scared to argue with me. Never said nothing about it to anybody cuz I didn't even think that she would even feel remotely about me like that. Now I know that she did, that shit hurts. Like my moms used to always say, 'You never know how much you miss something until it's gone."

Nia didn't know where she was. She was blindfolded, and she didn't like it one little bit. She was startled when a voice came out of nowhere said, "Do you like being blindfolded?"

"I like it when it involves my boyfriend, but seeing as you're obviously not him, I'm gonna have to say no!!" She jerked in terror when the 'mystery person' slapped her across her face. "What the hell do you want?"

"All I want is to go back to Argentina without having to worry about the damn CIA or fucking FBI."

"Well people in hell want ice water, but that don't mean they getting it. What does your shitty life have to do with any of us?"

"You're real clever you know that? I like that in a woman."

"Well don't like it too much cause this is exclusive. I don't share with the world. Just let me and Tay go and I'm sure that they can get you what you want."

Verone laughed before saying, "Do you think that I am a fucking idiot or something. You are going to be messenger. Your other little friend is my last resort. I will get what I want and you're gonna tell them that."

"So you're letting me go?"

"Yes, but with a warning."

"What kind of warning?"

"That everything that I have done up to now is just the beginning. They don't give me what I want, and pieces of your friend's body will just start turning up. One by one."

"You are such a fucking coward. You hide behind women's skirts."

"Shaddup you fucking bitch. I hide from no one. You will learn that soon enough."


	9. Pieces of Verone

A/N: Whoa! I know it's been a long time. I decided that it was time for me to get back to my writing. I know that some of the reviewers may not come back but I know that there are those faithful few out there. I'm writing in hopes that some of my favorite writers will decide to come back too. Cheery Dear, Lowryder, Ringles, I'm talking to you. Lol. Hope you all enjoy and it's great to be back.

Tay had been lying on the bed singing old Aretha Franklin and Patti LaBelle songs to keep her mind occupied. She snapped up as the door opened. She ran to greet Nia who had tears streaming down her face. "Nia, what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving and you're staying."

"It's okay. I'll be fine. The good thing is that you get to leave."

"But you don't."

"As long as you're okay Nia, it's all good."

"I don't can't leave you Tay."

"You can and you will. You're not in a coma and you're not dead. Be happy. I know Jimmy will. Tell Mike and Tej that I love them and I think about them everyday."

Nia nodded before hugging Tay. She was escorted out the door. And as the door closed, Tay now knew what it felt like to be truly alone.

Nia was escorted back into the room that she was previously in. "I've been thinking about what I can do to you to get my message across. Now I know. Have you ever read the Iliad by Homer? Even a drug lord has to read sometimes. In the book, there is this invincible warrior named Achilles. Nobody could defeat him. He had only one weak spot, his heel."

Nia followed him with her eyes as he circled her. With a move so swift that she barely noticed it, he picked up a butcher's knife and slashed open both of her Achilles' heels. Nia didn't know what happened until she felt her face smack the ground.

"You know with the way yours is looking, I don't think you'll ever walk again. Verone laughed before putting the knife down and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "Give me your boyfriend's number."

"No."

Verone picked up the bottle of Cognac that he was sipping and poured them on the gashes. Nia screamed in pain. "When I ask you a question, you give me the answer I want. Got it? Now what's your boyfriend's number?"

Jimmy had been sitting in the garage listening to the new Ludacris CD when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Pick your bitch up at Tarpon Point in 20 minutes." The phone clicked off before Jimmy could get a word out of his mouth.

He called Brian's phone, and said, "Yo Bullit, somebody just called and told me to pick Nia up at Tarpon Point. We got 20 minutes."

"A'ight. I'll be at the garage in two minutes." Brian closed the phone and hit a U-Turn in the middle of the street. There was no point in calling Bilkins cause there was nothing that he could do.

Nia had passed out sometime between giving Verone the number and being pushed out the van. She woke up when she felt her head hit the hot, hard concrete. She was in so much pain. Her legs hurt causing her whole body to ache. She closed her eyes and hoped to find some kind of relief in sleep.

Jimmy spotted her from the window of the Skyline. He jumped out before Brian could even stop completely. Brian got out and checked her pulse and looked over for injuries. As he looked at her legs he became angry. He couldn't believe that someone could actually do that to her. He touched her ankle and saw her twitch in pain. "Nia? You gotta wake up and stay awake. We're gonna get you to a hospital but you gotta stay awake. Okay?"

Nia nodded at him as Jimmy picked her up and walked towards the Skyline. Jimmy hoped that Tej and Brian saved a piece of Verone for him because he had definitely messed with the wrong one.


	10. Officially Missing You

A/N: This is the end! Look at me. Wrapping up two stories within a week. I'm getting good. Lol. I just turned 16 last week so maybe this is where I get this new found writing energy. Well here we go. It's been real and fun. Now I'm moving on to bigger things. Thanks to all my reviewers. Kudos to all of you. Lauren out.

Nia woke up and looked around. She assumed that she was in a hospital because of blinding white walls. She turned her head slightly to see Jimmy asleep in one of the chairs next to her. She smiled before whispering his name.

He looked up at her. "Hey baby."

"How long have I been here?"

"About a day or so."

"What did the doctor say?"

Jimmy looked away from her, not having the heart to tell her the truth. That was all Nia needed to see. "Let me guess, I'll never walk again?"

"Sorry baby. The doctor thinks that whatever Verone poured on your heels after he cut them up seriously ruined all chances."

Nia turned away from him and started to cry. Jimmy walked around the bed to kneel in front of her. He kissed her and put his arms around her, wishing that he could take all the hurt away.

A hour later, Nia asked the rest of the crew to come in the room. She had to tell them of Verone's demands. "He wants a plane back to Argentina free of police. No police at all. He wants the money that Customs took from him all of it. He made me memorize a number 505-253-6100"

Tej looked at Brian and said, "Bri, call Bilkins. This shit ends today."

Brian nodded before leaving to go outside to call Bilkins. He picked up on the first ring. "O'Connor?"

"Bilkins, it ends today. He wants a plane back to Argentina along with his money. He ain't going to back to Argentina. He's going six feet under."

"Fine O'Connor. I don't know nothing about the six feet under thing though."

"Deal. Meet me at Tarpon Point in a hour." He closed the phone before Bilkins could reply.

Verone was sitting in his office when his cell phone rang. "Who the hell is this?"

"Verone, be at Tarpon Point in one hour. You bring the girl, we bring the money. We'll escort you to the airport from there no cops. Unharmed and alive. If she's hurt, we'll start burning money. No guns, only 2 bodyguards. If shots fly, then the plane leaves without you. Got it? And if you haven't figured it out yet, this is O'Conor."

"I see one cop, the girl is dead."

"There will be no cops so we don't even have to worry about that."

"Fine." He closed the phone and said, "José get the bitch and let's go. We gotta get to Tarpon Point."

Tay was asleep in the room when she was yanked out of the bed. She watched as Veronoe walked towards her. The guards held her up while Verone back handed her, punched her in the gut a few times and pushed her on the ground. He kicked her twice for good measure. He put a cigar in his mouth before heading towards the door. "Knock her out." Those were the last words Tay heard before darkness surrounded her.

Brian told Bilkins to wait out of sight with his team. A few minutes a black Mercedes ML 320 pulled up. Verone got out the back while his bodyguards got out the front.

Brian grabbed one black bag while the rest of the crew got the rest of them. "We'll toss you the first three bags then you give us Tay. You'll get the rest along with an escort back to Argentina free of police."

"Toss me my bags."

"Where is Tay," Rome asked.

"Toss me my bags and I'll toss you your bitch."

"You call her a bitch one mo' time and these bags in my fucking hands gon' go up in flames. Try me," Rome said.

Verone smirked before snapping his fingers. One of his bodyguards opened the trunk and pulled her out.

"You broke the rules, Verone," Brian said.

"She's not dead, just unconscious. If you burn even one dollar of my money, I'll carve her heart out with a machete. Now, where's my money?"

Brian motioned for Rome, Jimmy, and Mike to toss out a bag each. Verone signaled for one of his bodyguards to bring Tay to them. Mike went forward and grabbed her. The tossed the rest of the bags to him. "Verone get in your car and let's go."

When all of them were in Tej's black Suburban, Tej said, "Brah, I know we ain't taking them to the airport."

Brian smiled at him before saying, "Naw cuz. Those dumb fucks didn't check the bags. There's fake money in there. Remember when I told you not to open it. Me and Romey Rome put C4 triggers on every bag. They open it, they're dead."

Tej smiled before knocking fists with Brian. "So what do I do?"

"Take back streets to the airport. Drive ahead of them at a good distance. Knowing Verone, he'll be sure to check the money on the ride there." Tej put the key in the ignition and took off.

Tej drove as fast as he could without seeming suspicious. The driver had a hard time keeping up with them. They were about 5 minutes away from the airport when there was a loud explosion from behind them. All of them shouted in triumph before heading to the hospital. Verone finally got what he deserved.

It had been two weeks since Verone mysteriously died in a car explosion accident. The Federal Arson Team was still puzzled as to what happened. One week since Tay had been released and three days since Nia was released. Everybody was getting better. Nia would never be able to walk again but a proposal from Jimmy took care of all her sadness. Mike and Tay sat down and had a long long conversation with Tej and they were good now. The only one still hurting was Tej and Suki.

Suki still hadn't awaken from her coma, and as the days flew by, it didn't look like she was ever going to. Tej hadn't been to the races in weeks. Tay and Mike had taken over for Tay. They were good at it. Tay was able to squeeze more money out of Orange Julius and punk wannabe's than Tej ever could. Tej barely left Suki's side.

The storm outside raged on for the entire day. Tej hated storms. They were depressing, and bad things always happened during storms. He looked over at Suki and sighed. Jimmy and Mike had their girls back and were happy. Tej wanted his back. He wanted to be happy again.

He couldn't take just sitting there listening to the sound of Suki's heart monitor. He cut on the radio that Nia brought.

_All I hear is raindrops_

_Falling on the rooftops_

_Ooh baby tell me why you'd have to go_

_Cuz this pain I feel_

_It won't go away_

_And today_

_I'm officially missing you_

As the song played, Tej realized how important Suki was to him. They had known each other forever. They grew up together. She had been his partner forever. They always rolled together, now he wasn't sure if he ever would again.

_I thought that from this heartache _

_I could escape_

_But I fronted long enough to know_

_There ain't no way_

_And today _

_I'm officially missing you_

Nobody knew how close to the edge Tej was. When he first found out, he was angry. He wanted to go on a rampage and hurt everything in sight. When he got in his truck, he thought about leaving it all behind. Going away and not coming back. But Mike told him something that made him forget that idea. No matter where he went, that pain still would be there.

_Ooh can't nobody do it like you_

_Said every little thing you do_

_Hey baby said stays on my mind_

_And I'm (And I'm) I'm officially_

He remembered everything they did together. Nobody could treat him, like Suki did. She made him think he was the best and nobody else could put it down like him. Her back rubs, damn her back rubs, they worked out every knot and kink in his body. God, how he missed the fell of her arms on his body and his on hers. To him, that was the best feeling in the world.

_All I do is lay around_

_Two years full of tears_

_From looking at your face on the wall_

_Just a week ago you were my baby_

_Now I don't even know you at all_

_I don't know you at all _

_Well I wish that you could call me right now_

_So that I could get through to you somehow_

_But I guess it's safe to say baby_

_Safe to say that I'm officially missing you_

Tej had been trying everything he could to get Suki to wake up. He didn't know what else to do. He was getting hopeless now. The longer she stayed in this coma, the more parts of himself he felt floating away. HE would give anything if he could just get through to her. He needed for her to come back, for him.

_Well I thought I could just get over you baby_

_But I see it's something I just can't do_

_From the way you would hold me_

_To the sweet things you told me_

_I just can't find a way_

_To let go of you_

Tej cut the radio off. He couldn't listen to Tamia personify his life through her song. "Suks, how long we known each other? All our lives. You been my girl from the beginning, you just never knew it. We all miss ya girl. Would you believe me if I said that OJ actually came to see you? He said he missed arguing with you. It ain't gon be the same without you. I know you ain't gon leave me here. Suks, how many girls have I had in my lifetime? Too many to count. How many have I actually cared about? A few. How many have I loved? One. One. I never realized what I had until it was gone. Suki you gotta wake up. Cuz I love ya. I really do love ya."

Tej felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulder. All those words had been burning a whole in his chest for a long time, but now…he just felt better.

2 Months Later

Tej arrived at the garage a hour before the races. After showering and getting dressed, he went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Wassup brah?" Tej nearly jumped out of his skin when his sister came up behind him.

"I know we done had our differences but damn, you wanna give me a heart attack or something?"

Tay laughed before kissing her brother on the cheek and sitting on the stool across from him.

"Tay, do you mind putting your hand down. The bling on yo wedding ring is blinding me."

"Whatever punk. You going to the races tonight?"

"I don't know about that."

"Come on Tej. This is the longest amount of time that you have gone without partyin."

"I know. But I feel…"

"Suki would want you to go out and have fun. Come on."

"Ok."

"Come on. Change clothes you look like a bum."

Tej looked at Mike as he counted the money in his hands. He smiled when Mike counted a few bills off and said, "Mama always said respect yo elders so…," he pushed some money in his hand.

"See that shit. That's what I'm talkin bout." His cell phone rang before he could say anything else. "Cheyah."

"Is this Tej Parker?"

"Yeah this is Saint Matthews Hospital. Your girlfriend has woken up."

FIN

"Officially Missing You" is courtesy of Tamia. I don't own it and no infringement implied.


End file.
